


Bathtub Party Day!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [39]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Bathtubs, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: December 5 is National Bathtub Party Day, so, I had to get out the bathtubs for my Relaxation Figures!





	Bathtub Party Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, in this story, Bucky and Steve are married and living happily ever after in their awesome brownstone in Brooklyn Heights (146 Montague), where they have an amazing rooftop garden and guest cabana with palatial bath. They sometimes like to get out the old tin tub and have a bath on the grass just for fun!
> 
> Matt is also doing much better, but sometimes he can't help but get all broody and sulk in his crazy bordello tub-- another reason he got that loft so cheap! Danny has a key because he bought the building when he found out Matt was still paying rent. Danny is just a great guy like that, and secretly, Matt is grateful. 
> 
> This is just an average day for Stephen Strange.

According to the National Day Calendar that Clint gave Steve last Christmas, December 5 is National Bathtub Party Day.  Steve and Bucky love any excuse to relax and enjoy themselves!

  
"Wow, Steve, I really love taking a bubble bath out here in our rooftop paradise!"  
"No kidding!  Thanks to Wakandan shield tech, we can have our own tropical oasis on top of our Brooklyn Heights brownstone!"  
"Mmm, I love it when you wash my hair."  
"And when you come out, the bathtub party is just beginning!"  
"Yup.  Wonder what other folks do to celebrate Bathtub Party Day?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hell's Kitchen....  
  
"Rand! What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Matt!! it's Bathtub Party Day!!  I brought you this bottle of 1996 Dom Perignon, just in case you happened to be celebrating!  And hey, if your water goes cold, I have this Fist....!"  
"Dammit, Danny, stay out of my tub with your fist.  And I'm not bathing, this is where I sleep, because of my angst and guilt...."  
"I'm opening this bottle....!"  
....  
"Hey. It's true what they say, that expensive champagne does actually taste better. Thanks, Danny."  
"You're welcome, Matt.  I mean, for $49,000 it oughta be good, right?"  
*sputter*  "I'm ... drinking... what?"  
"Ha ha.  No... this is just an everyday $500 bottle, but it is the same vintage, and we do actually have that gold-plated one in the Rand cellar!"  
"Danny... no!  Sell it and give it to the orphanage!"  
"Oh.  Okay!!"

* * *

Over at 177A Bleecker Street, Stephen Strange gets an unlooked for Bathtub Surprise of his own:  
  
*burbling*  
*hissing*  
*a foul chthonic tongue, the likes of which mortal mind cannot bear to contemplate*

"By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth! Back from whence you came, foul denizens of the darkest depths!"

*devilish quacking*  
*farting*

"Now that's just rude.... Wong, where's the plunger in this place?!?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have any suggestions for my Relaxation Figures!


End file.
